134125-poll-what-is-your-opinion-of-f2p-launch-day
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh, I don't know about that. After all, you are here on the forums making thoughtful posts, and you obviously aren't a 15 year old whiner, so there are probably lots of other really thoughtful people like yourself to balance out the kiddies. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You sound foreign. Why are you playing on a North American server anyways? | |} ---- Maybe because half the world is closer to NA than it is to EU. | |} ---- Too bad. We don't want them. | |} ---- Too bad, you can't do anything about it so you will have to deal with it ^^ | |} ---- ---- Think the logic there is off, even in your own post. Most that end up talking about launch/relaunch day on the forums are probably there due to one of two things... either a] game isn't interesting enough to keep them dug in, or b] game's bugs/ques/etc are keeping them from being able to access the game. Having the poll only in-game would definitely form a bias, especially if those that are stuck in queues or unable to connect constantly due to certain bugs, can never actually get in to reach said poll. :blink: Edited October 1, 2015 by ZombieTechnix | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wow, that is an amazingly thoughtful question. You see, different people have different opinions. Believe it or not, not everyone actually thinks the same thing.That being the case, the point of asking someone their opinion about this specific launch is to...wait for it...wait for it...wait for it...find out what they think. Amazing, isn't it? Edited October 1, 2015 by Lovecraft_Jones | |} ---- ---- People are complaining on the forums because they can't get in game, a lot of those that can wouldn't be able to answer due to all the lag. But you carry on being a bright spark there, sweetheart. I'll have to give it a 2, I haven't been able to play it yet. I get on, lag. I try later, boot back to character select. I think i've spent a grand total of 7 minutes in game since the free to play launch. Edited October 1, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- I agree with a lot of this the only thing I would add that makes it sadder for me is this game has been live and stable for a year, so the utter botch of this launch is flummoxing. Something is just broken, I'd shut the server down until it's fixed and offer some kind of compensation to players. Something ingame that doesn't cost the company any real money. The constant up and down, lag, queue times, and character creation issues are just unheard of. I feel like we were just handed a game made in some kids basement. The game is to good for that, and as far as second impressions go, in this case it's worse then the first. I feel bad for everyone at Carbine I'm sure no one wanted the game to launch perfectly more then them, but it's time te realize hot-fixes aren't doing the trick and to just pull it for 24 hours and make sure it works. | |} ---- ---- Few bugs? People can't make characters Can't zone into the world Lag so bad that you die with 1 monster, can't loot if you do manage to kill it Can't claim rewards While only a few bugs yes, they are pretty damn big. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----